Problem: Vanessa did 2 more squats than Kevin around noon. Vanessa did 12 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Solution: Vanessa did 12 squats, and Kevin did 2 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $12 - 2$ squats. She did $12 - 2 = 10$ squats.